This invention relates to mounting snowplows on trucks, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting a removable snowplow blade on a truck so that the blade can be fully actuated and operated for plowing operations and later completely removed leaving the front bumper fully functional in its intended fashion without interference from protruding, mounting and control apparatus.
Various methods and apparatus for attaching a snowplow to a truck for plowing of snow and the like have been used over the years. Generally, they have taken the form of a framework, attached to the frame of the truck, which carries the plow in a pivotally adjustable fashion on the front thereof. The plow is detachably mounted on the framework so as to transfer the force of the plowing directly to the truck frame. A hydraulic cylinder to actuate the plow from plowing to raised condition, has generally been secured to the framework with various mounting brackets and arms extending therefrom to attach a chain or other means for lifting the plow blade in and out of contact with the ground. Generally, when the plow blade has been removed from this type of installation, it has left the hydraulic cylinder and the other various arms and brackets extending forward of the bumper of the truck so as to be a hazard to another vehicle or building when the truck's bumper contacts such an object.